1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to splined joints between rotary members, one of which is a male member, (herein called the shaft) and has a plurality of axially extending radially outwardly projecting teeth spaced apart angularly about its rotational axis, and the other of which is a female member (herein called the muff) and has a plurality of inwardly projecting teeth which interfit with the teeth of the shaft to permit relative axial sliding movement between the members whilst torque is transmitted between them. Such a joint will hereafter be referred to as a joint of the kind specified.
One of the problems encountered in such splined joints is that known as `dog legging`. This means that the rotary axes of the shaft and muff become misaligned. This hinders free axial sliding between the shaft and muff, and in order to prevent this it has been proposed that the muff should carry a support bearing at or adjacent its open end. Such support bearing must fit the shaft sufficiently closely to support it, but not so closely as to cause binding between the shaft and muff, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a construction of splined joint in which the correct clearance between the support bearing and shaft is readily attained.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the invention, we provide a splined joint of the kind specified with an annular support bearing engaging the shaft to support it, a retaining member holding the support bearing to the muff, a tapered surface to contract the support bearing onto the shaft, and screw threaded means by which the retaining member is engaged with the muff, the screw threaded means incorporating a yieldable element so that it cannot be over-tightened to cause the support bearing to bind on to the shaft.
The retaining member may comprise a ring of rubber or plastics material which has direct screw threaded engagement with the muff. Any attempt to over-tighten the retaining ring to the muff will have the effect simply of causing the screw threads of the ring to ride over those of the muff without causing damage to either component, provided that suitable materials and dimensions of the screw threads are utilised. The retaining member may also serve as a seal for preventing dirt from getting into the splined joint.